The Fairly Odd Phantoms
by CatchingWind
Summary: Timmy Turner's parents just happen to be old college pals of Danny and Dani's parents, so during a visit to Dimmsdale, the enemies of Timmy and the enemies of Danny and Dani join forces and bring about what may just be something the trio can't defeat IMPORTANT NOTICE INSIDE 6/23/13
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover, but I think it's a really good idea. I actually got the idea from reading a fanfic (I get all of these ideas from fanfics). Enjoy! Oh and once more, Danielle is Danny's younger sister in this story. I'm just obsessed with that! **

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman is the owner of both Danny Phantom and The Fairly Oddparents. Sadly I am not. Will somebody give them to me?**

The Fairly Odd Phantoms

Chapter 1: Greetings, Meetings, and Road Trips

_Amity Park-13:48 pm-outside the Fenton Works_

"Remind me again, why are we taking a road trip? There's no need to," I said in an exasperated tone of voice. Being the youngest child in the family, I tend to not get filled in on this type of stuff until the last minute or until Danny or Jazz tell me.

"We're going to Dimmsdale, California to see some old college friends of ours!" my dad, Jack Fenton said eagerly. Danny and I exchanged nervous glances. Last time we met one of our parents 'college friends,' things didn't turn out so well. It ended up with the guy hosting the reunion becoming our arch-enemy. So Danny and I were a little on the edgy side with this. "We haven't seen them in years! They have a son about two years younger than you, Danielle," Dad continued.

"At least I won't be the youngest person there," I muttered. I'd had enough of being the puny girl at high school. Now somebody would be able to look up to me instead of the other way around. I shuffled through my duffel bag. Fenton Thermos, extra clothes, a book. Yep I was good. I finished helping my mom load all the ghost hunting gear (much to my dismay) in to the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. Better known as the RV.

I hopped in the huge, mechanical van and looked out to Sam and Tucker, waving goodbye. They were going to try and keep the ghosts in check while Danny and I were out of town, but we hoped (in a way) that the ghosts would gravitate to Danny and me.

One hour and twenty-three minutes later, we'd gone almost one hundred and forty five miles, had one meal, and gotten three speeding tickets (due to my father's maniac driving). I had no idea who this kid was that we were going to meet. The thought of it caused me to sigh. Just another person to keep the biggest secret in the world from.

_Dimmsdale-15:35 pm-at the Dimmsdale Park_

"Umm… so what do you want to do?" I asked Cosmo and Wanda, my two fairy godparents. We were just sitting there, with nothing to do. AJ and Chester (A/N I think that's his friend's names, I haven't seen the show in a while, so let me know if I'm wrong) had gone out of town. I'm not sure why.

"Well, maybe you can straighten up your room for the two kids that are staying with you over this spring break," Wanda said, acting like a mother as always.

I straightened up. "Two kids, what two kids? I never agreed to letting two kids share my room!" I shouted.

"Actually, you did, I don't think you realized it, though," Cosmo said. That's probably the smartest thing I've ever heard him say. With the exception of Anti-Cosmo.

"Oh, calm down, Timmy. They're only staying for the week! Besides, now you have somebody to watch you besides us!" Wanda said, a little too over happily.

I frowned. "Exactly how old are they?" I asked. This business about somebody watching me made me nervous. What if they saw Cosmo and Wanda?

"Umm…," Wanda said, racking her head. "I think the girl is twelve and the boy is fourteen. There's also a sixteen year old girl, but I think she's staying with her parents in the guest bedroom. Cheer up, sport! You'll be fine!"

I didn't want to meet these two kids. Just more people to keep the biggest secret in the world from.

_Dimmsdale-18:11 pm-at Timmy Turner's house_

From the safety of the RV, I stared at the house we were staying at. It looked so normal in comparison to ours. I wondered suddenly if ghosts plagued this town too. I think my parents might've said something about unnatural things occurring in this town, but I wasn't too positive. I dreaded the moment when the owners of the house would open the door and give our mom and dad looks of confusion as they stared at their jumpsuits. Do they ever take those things off?

"Dani, come on, it won't be that bad," Danny said, trying to reassure me. I had a feeling that all the blood had drained from my face. "It'll be just like home! We'll patrol the town and hopefully there won't be as many ghosts."

"Yeah. Just like home," I said, slipping out and onto the sidewalk. I followed my parents up to the door. Something told me that this was going to end badly. What would the owners think? I put my face in my hands. I couldn't believe we were here.

"You kids go first," Mom said, ushering Danny, Jazz, and me forward. Cautiously, I rang the doorbell, feeling more and more awkward by the moment. Oh, jeez. Here we go.

When the door opened, I was looking inside of a house. No one was there. I frowned. Was this a ghost prank? I guess if it was, my ghost sense would go off.

"Umm, down here?"

I glanced downward and standing there, holding a goldfish bowl with two fish in it, was a small kid wearing- wait was that _pink_?

**I just realized I forgot to say this at first, but it's going to alternate between Danielle's POV and Timmy's POV (in first person, of course). I don't really want to mess with anyone else. It's 11:30 right now anyway, but I guess last night I stayed up til 5. Literally! I'm exhausted! Anyway, please enjoy and feel free to give me your opinions and ideas on this!**

**With all respects**

**-dani**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm watching Back to the Future on ABC Family. I like that trilogy. Ooh! Ooh! Fun fact time! Did you know that Danny Fenton/Phantom and the animated Marty McFly are voiced by the same person (David Kaufman)? It's totally true! Google it and see! It's hilarious, especially since Danny Phantom has numerous references to Back to the Future (did Kaufman persuade them to do that?...)! Ahem. Well I just wanted to say that. I thought it was cool. *crickets chirping in crowd* What? You don't think it was funny? *nothing in crowd* Ah, forget about it. Let's see what happens in this chapter…**

**Oh and one more thing, there will be a little DanixTimmy fluff, but nothing serious. Just to give it some humor.**

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns all of those thick-line animation shows. He does not own Skittles though. I don't own Skittles. Back to the Danny Phantom/FOP problem, I can draw cartoons just as well as whoever the artist of those shows is! GIVE ME DANNY PHANTOM AND THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS! Oops. O_o**

Chapter 2: Fish, Fairies, and the Occasional Halfa

_Dimmsdale-18:16 pm-at Timmy Turner's house_

I stared up in awe at the two black haired kids that were staring at me, jaws open. Mine probably was too. The red-blonde chick didn't seem too interested, because she just scoffed and backed away. But those two kids and I just stared at each other. They seemed so _normal_. The boy, who I assumed was the older of the two judging by his height, had jet black hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a plain white tshirt, with the exception of a little bit of red here and there. His jeans were a plain blue and his sneakers were red and white. Then I turned to the girl. She had the exact same hair and eyes as her brother (once again, an assumption), and wore a red beanie hat on her head. She had a blue hoodie on and red shorts. She had the same sneakers as her brother, except that they were blue and white. I realized they must be taking me in, looking at my pink hat, pink shirt and navy blue pants.

"Umm… come on and I'll show you to my-um our room," I stuttered. Normalcy. It must be sooooo nice.

"Oh, we're way beyond normal," I heard the girl mutter under her breath. Then I heard an "Ow!", probably an elbow jab from her brother. How had she known what I was thinking? **(A/N Oops. I'm adding stuff in that I should be mentioning. I'm making Danielle telekinetic in this, just for the sake of the plot. I'll quit interrupting now)**

When we got into my room, I let the two kids plop down on my bed. They looked exhausted. I wondered why they were so tired. I noticed the girl focusing on my forehead. Did I have a pimple or something?

"Um… so what are your names?" I asked, trying to make small talk. I had never seen these two kids in my life, so it was kinda awkward.

"I'm Danny, she's Danielle. Danny and Danielle Phan- er I mean Fenton," stuttered the boy. Now it was the girl's turn to jab him in the gut. "Anyway…," he said, going on trying to ignore the fact that his sister had just physically hurt him. "What's your name?"

"Timmy Turner at your service," I replied without hesitation or stumbling.

"Nice fish you got there," Danielle said out of the blue. She kept glancing from Cosmo and Wanda (they were fish of course) and me. All of a sudden I noticed how pretty her piercing blue eyes were. I couldn't help but stare at them. _Whoa, slow down Turner. She's older than you, for goodness sake!_ I had to remind myself. But still…

"Oh! Um, well, uh, they are pretty cool, aren't they?" I said, breaking out of my trance.

"Yeah! I've never seen fish with crowns on their heads before! Where'd ya get them?" she asked, taking me by surprise.

"Internet?"

She smiled at me, but it was more of a knowing smile, like I-know-you're-hiding-something-and-I'll-figure-out-what-it-is smile. Which I found cool but creepy at the same time.

"I see."

We just stared at each other for a while. There was something about the two of them that I couldn't put my finger on. I noticed how late it was. Apparently, Danny and Danielle did too. They gave each other a glance. I saw Danny give his sister the slightest nod.

"Hey Timmy," she said, leaning forward a little bit, smiling mischievously. "Ya wanna have a little fun?" she asked me. I noticed something just then. Were her eyes glowing _green?_

_Amity Park-21:34 pm-the Fenton Works lab/basement_

We stumbled out of our portal, falling over each other. So much for being agile.

Timmy immediately started bouncing around the basement, babbling on an on. "OH MY GOSH WHAT DID WE JUST DO? HOW DID WE DO THAT? WHERE WERE WE? THAT WAS SO COOL! DO YOU DO THAT OFTEN?" he screamed, acting like that time when I was four and I accidentally ate like twenty packs of Skittles. That had been one sugar high. I was bouncing off of the walls for like, three hours. Watching Timmy was like _déjà vu_.

"Um, answering your questions in order, we just traveled through the Ghost Zone, we used a natural portal and then this portal, we were in the Ghost Zone like I said before, and yes, but not under those circumstances," Danny said in one breath.

_What, are you gonna give away our secret? _I told him via telepathy. That was part of my telekinesis. I didn't expect Danny to answer back, since he didn't have that power, but I could tell what he was thinking anyway.

_No, I'm actually trying to be as secretive as possible, though it's kinda hard considering he's decided to play Twenty Questions with us,_ he thought. Figures.

Timmy finally stopped and set his goldfish bowl down (which he insisted to bring). "So, umm, what are we gonna do?" he asked curiously.

I smiled. Maybe this would be just like home. "Timmy," I began. Best to kind of edge him in. "Do you believe in ghosts?" I asked him. Straightforward, no hitches. An easy yes or no answer. Yet he hesitated.

"Umm… depends," he said slowly, obviously not sure. "I mean, I do believe in some supernatural things, but I've never been asked about ghosts before. Usually it's about fair- I mean air! Yeah, air! Air is supernatural, right?" I raised one eyebrow at his stumble in words.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Well, my sister and I are here to tell you that ghosts are VERY real. And unfortunately, they have a reputation of terrorizing towns and getting revenge on- well, certain people, shall I say. Somebody's got to take care of that. And that's why we have taken on this responsibility. Dani- uh, elle and I are the town's ghost hunting team," Danny explained. Then I read his mind.

_I think we should tell him,_ he told me.

_Let's hold off a minute. I have the feeling that those fish are more than what they seem. In fact…_

I stopped sending messages to see that Timmy was acting all excited to go ghost hunting. But he was celebrating in a weird way. He was talking to his fish, for some reason.

_Can't you read him?_

_ I'm trying, but something's in the way. It's like a barrier of sorts. I'm not sure what it is. It's kinda like blocking your thoughts off, though, except somebody else is doing it for him, but who? The only other living things in here are his fish…_

"Timmy!" Danny shouted.

"What's up? Is it warnings, instructions, and/or rules?" Timmy said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Uh, no. Listen, if we tell you our secret, will you tell us yours?" I asked, trying to sound un-nosy like.

"How do you know I have a secret?" This caught me off guard, but thankfully Danny was there to rescue me.

"You whisper kinda loud, ya know."

"Oh. Well, uh, the thing is, I kinda can't, 'cause then, uh, bad things will happen," he stammered. I rolled my eyes.

"Ditto," was the only word I said. I decided to explain something to him. "Look, if your secret is as big as ours, then it will kinda cancel each other out, you know what I mean?"

Both boys stared at me blankly. I sighed. Of course they didn't get it. "Just trust me. Danny and I'll go first."

Danny's expression changed faster than lightning. _Alright, I didn't mean like right now! Why couldn't he tell us first?_

_ Because the poor kid's scared to death alright? C'mon._

_ We're gonna scare him even more…_

"You ready for this?" Danny inquired from the boy. "It's really shocking, and I'm not just saying that. Most people would be terrified of this."

"I've seen a lot worse than a secret," was his reply. He seemed ten going on thirty five. A kid shouldn't be like that.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head and focused. Something inside of me stirred, creating a burning, ticklish feeling in my gut. It was a good feeling though, like it was supposed to be there. **(A/N By the way, I go overboard with description, so… stick with me here)** A glowing white ring appeared around my waist, just hovering there. It was a lot more than just a cylinder of light though. Slowly, the light split in half and one ring began traveling up my body toward my head while the other traveled down toward my feet. Judging by the sounds, Danny was doing the same thing. I heard a gasp but didn't stop. The rings left behind another half of me. As they were traveling, I felt blood and ectoplasm running side by side in my veins. It felt weird, but I was used to it by now. Timmy stayed silent. What was he thinking? I didn't want to read his mind and transform at the same time, because I was afraid I would break concentration. The rings reached the top of my head and the bottom of my feet, leaving behind Dani Phantom.

_Amity Park~21:55 pm~still in the basement of the Fenton Works_

The kids standing in front of me were not the ones I had seen just seconds ago. Yes, I could see resemblances, like the hair style and face, but just about everything else had changed. On the figure who I assumed was Danny, there was a primarily black one piece jumpsuit with a white collar, a white belt, white gloves, and white boots. His skin tone had gone from pale to slightly tanned. What surprised me most was the hair and eyes. Yes, his hair style had stayed the same, but instead of being raven black, it was a pure snow white. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing green. _Just like Danielle's back at home,_ I thought. I ran my eyes over Danielle. She now had the same hair, eyes, and skin as her older brother, and her outfit was the same colors as his, yet its appearance was completely different. **(A/N Please correct me if I get something wrong and I'm sorry for the major description. I blame it on my English teacher.) **Her outfit was two pieces instead of one. For her top, she had it so that it only came down to just above her belly button, which I thought was kind of cute. There was a diagonal line running down from her right shoulder to her left waist. To the right of that line, the fabric was white, but to the left, it was black. She wore inverted gloves, a black one on her right hand and a white one on her left. There was a thin white collar near her neck. Her pants rested on her hips. They were mostly black, but a white stripe beginning from the inside of her ankles and running up in a curved line to the outside of her hips covered that black. The same was true for the back of her pants. The shoes she wore were plain white boots. There was a white aura around both of them, and I noticed that they both sported a symbol on their chests in the black area. It was white, a "D" with a small gap at the bottom to make the black area inside of the "D" a "P". The straight line on the "D" had wavy, spiky lines to make it look as if it were speeding away. I stared in awe at the two figures that stood in front of me. I managed to make a sentence, but it came out all squeaky like.

"Who _are _you?"

The girl spoke up. "Danny and Dani Phantom. Amity Park's heroes and Public Ghost Enemies Number 1."

That confused me. "_Ghost_ Enemies? You mean… you two- you two are ghosts?" I stammered.

"Um, half ghost technically," Danny pointed out. "We still have human DNA inside of us. We're just hybrids. Half ghost, half human hybrids, also known as halfas."

My jaw dropped open. Now my secret seemed miniscule compared to these guys' secret. I kind of felt sorry for them, considering that they had to protect a whole town while keeping a secret identity from the ones they loved.

"Why did you show me this?" I whispered. Danielle (why was her name Dani?) knelt down to make her glowing eyes meet mine.

"Because you have a secret, Timmy. It's okay, you can tell us. Trust me," she said in a soothing voice. I hesitated and looked at Cosmo and Wanda. They nodded. Hundreds of questions were flying around in my head. But if they were telling me to, then I just had to trust that things would turn out okay.

"Well, see, my fish here, Cosmo and Wanda? They're," here I gulped. "They're actually my fairy godparents," I whispered as Cosmo and Wanda appeared and began floating. I flinched and waited for the worst.

**O.M.G. That is sooo the longest chapter I've ever written. OVER TWO THOUSAND WORDS! Please keep reviewing! I want to have ten before I post the next chapter, so pretty please? I will mention you in the next chapter! I promise!**

**Stay in school**

**-dani**


	3. Chapter 4

**I am SO sorry guys! This took me forever to write, and then I got distracted, and- my excuses aren't working, aren't they? Ah, well.** **Go ahead and kill me.**

**Takes place after TUE, but before KS (DP) and before Wishology (FOP).**

**Thanks for reviewing! You really don't know how much I appreciate it! I'll respond next chapter, I promise!**

**Alex Leep**

**Karyn Phantom**

**Kminkphantom01**

***anonymous***

**Bluemew22 (twice!) (PS Thanks for the idea, I'm just twisting it around a little bit!)**

**Frostphantom**

**Oh, and there are a LOT of references and stuff, so pay attention to the numbers and I will list them at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: Phantom Danny or OddParents Fairly neither own I… wait, that doesn't count? *sighs* FINE! I own neither Fairly OddParents or Danny Phantom. That should count, because if it doesn't, FanFiction and I will have a problem… **

Chapter 3: Rules, Remembering, and Explanations- Part 1 of 2- Phantomly Beginnings

_Timmy's POV~ first person_

_Amity Park- 22:03 pm- STILL in the basement of the Fenton Works_

I didn't really see Danny and Danielle's reactions because I had my eyes clenched closed tightly, so tight that it hurt. I couldn't hear anything, which might've been a good sign.

Of course, as if to jinx myself, I heard an enormously loud _POOF!_ I opened my eyes to see Jorgen VonStrangle, standing and clasping his wand so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"I'm screwed," I mumbled, shaking my head back and forth.

"Oh, you are MORE than screwed, Turner!" Jorgen bellowed. His voice virtually shook the entire house. Cosmo, Wanda, and I flinched simultaneously as the siblings stepped back cautiously. A huge purple book marked 'Da Rules' appeared in front of the muscular fairy. "According to 'Da Rules', when you reveal your fairy godparents to somebody else, they will be taken away and your memory will be wiped! HA! I have been waiting for this forever!" he guffawed, his wand beginning to glow with bright, pure fairy magic.

"WAIT!" Danielle's voice rang out in the lab. She flew up to meet Jorgen's eyes, but it was hard, considering she was only slightly larger than his palm. I watched as she floated up, ready to confront him.

Wait a second, she _flew_?

My mind was still trying to process the fact that these two white haired adolescents were actually the two black haired siblings I met earlier today. Let me tell you, it was kind of difficult. And now this little tidbit of information?

"There's gotta be some kind of rule that cancels that out!" she began negotiating. She made her way to the rule book and began flipping pages wildly. I wasn't even sure if she was reading the material she was going too fast.

Why was she doing this? Did she… _care_ for me? Cause I would totally care for her back. In fact, I'd say that I preferred her over Trixie Tang. And that's a lot coming from me.

Danielle finally stopped scanning the pages. Pointing triumphantly at one of the pages, she turned to face Jorgen once more. "See? Look here! 'If someone has a secret of equal or more value, and they are willing to reveal it, then the two secrets cancel each other out'!" she recited. Eyeglasses appeared over Jorgen's eyes and I had to do my best to stifle a laugh. His eyes scanned over the pages of rules, and his smile slowly faded as his eyes absorbed the printed words.

"Darn it!" he shouted, pounding his wand on the floor, which I think caused an earthquake. He began pouting. "Stupid rules," he muttered under his breath, but then he grew a little more sober. "Very well, Turner. You're lucky your little friend pointed this out. But what is her secret?" he asked, catching me by surprise.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Danny exclaimed, flying up to meet his sister and throwing his arms in the air. "You don't recognize us?" he asked, exasperated.

Jorgen studied the two for a moment, then realization dawned on his face. "You're those two Phantom kids that hang around this town," he said slowly. "But what is your big secret? I'm starting to get impatient, and I think the cabbie is too," he threatened. At that last sentence, I whirled around to see Cosmo and Wanda stuffed into a taxi being driven by a very irritated looking fairy. I bit my lip nervously, but I didn't say anything, knowing it would just get me into deeper trouble.

The siblings wordlessly let two white-blue rings appear around their waists and change them back into the familiar Danny and Danielle I knew. I had to rub my eyes as a reality check. Hey! In my defense, I'm not used to it!

Apparently Jorgen wasn't either. I could tell this because his eyes widened, unbelieving. "You- you're-" he stuttered, unable to get the rest out.

"Oh, believe it, mister!" Danny said cockily, nodding his head. Two spots of red color appeared on Jorgen's cheeks.

"BLAST IT!" he spat, stomping his foot on the linoleum flooring. Then he calmed down somewhat and frowned. I swear if he frowns one more time, those creases will be engraved in his forehead.

"Fine! I suppose that's valid enough, but mark my words, Turner, I will get my revenge!" With that he disappeared into thin air, leaving behind a hint of fairy dust that lingered in the air. Cosmo and Wanda were freed from the small vehicle, much to my joy.

After we got over the fact that Jorgen was, in fact, gone, I turned to the two siblings. "Now," I began, folding my arms in front of my chest. "Explanation, please?"

_Danielle's POV~ first person_

_Amity Park- 22: 17- still- oh, you get the idea by now!_

I thought for a moment at the brunette's question. How should we go about explaining something that would take maybe a lifetime to understand before dawn broke? My brother, like always, acted before he considered.

"We should be asking you the same thing!" he snapped, stepping forward defensively.

"Shh…" I soothed, pulling him back so that he was parallel with me. I caught sight of the computer located in the far corner. Silently, I made my way over and quickly logged on. The two boys followed me.

"Um… what are you doing?" Timmy asked uncertainly. I didn't respond though. Instead, I clicked on the link that led to the Internet.

"Oh, I didn't get Cosmos and Wanda over the Internet…" Timmy blurted out nervously.

"That's not what I'm looking for," I reassured, brushing the confession away. Next, I typed in a web address and waited for the page to load.

"TooYube? Why are you getting on TooYube** (1)**?" Danny questioned, clearly confused.

"You'll see…" Finally the page came up. In the search bar I typed 'danny and dani phantom', not bothering to capitalize the names. Quickly, hundreds of video links popped up. I let out a satisfied whistle.

"What is it?" Timmy asked me, curious about my whistle.

"Over 500,000 hits!" I exclaimed. Scrolling down the page, I scanned title after title until I spotted one that seemed pretty trustworthy. Clicking on the link, a video screen popped up, and I enlarged it to full screen so that it was easier to see. I also turned the volume knob up to 'MAX', knowing that no one would hear echoes of the noise blaring through the speakers due to the soundproof walls of the lab. All four beings- human, halfa, and fairy- closed in on me. "Watch and learn…" I muttered as the video began.

Lance Thunder's familiar face appeared on screen, and he began speaking into a microphone. The Channel 4 logo decorated the bottom left corner of the screen and the date and time read 'November 18, 2005- 8:22 am'.

"He-ello Amity Park! This is Lance Thunder with the latest update on the two ghost siblings, Danny and Dani Phantom! More than 75% of the population believe that these two ghosts are actually trying to do good, which is sky high compared to the last rating of 43%! The government's ghost hunting team, the Guys In White bureau, have been trying to collect data on where they may live, why they are helping out the city, and who they truly are. So far though, the search has been a failure. If you have any information on these two ghost siblings, please do not hesitate to call the Fenton family or the Guys In White control base. This is Lance Thunder, signing off for your morning updates!" At this, I clicked the video off and turned to face Danny, Timmy, and Comet and Walnut or whatever their names are.

"So… I'm still not sure if I'm getting all of this," Timmy told me, slowly, trying to absorb what he'd just heard in the newscast clip. Quickly and unnoticeably, I rolled my eyes in an irritated fashion.

"Alrighty then. Let me explain. Danny and I are half-ghost. Don't ask me how, just go with it. No one, except for our two best friends and older sister, know this. Danny and I are also technically Danny and Dani Phantom, but no one knows that except for the three people I just listed. Now-"

"Whoa, hold on there a sec," Timmy said, interrupting me very rudely. "Why Danny and Dani? I can see where his name comes from, but yours?" he wondered aloud.

I practically wanted to scream. _Temper, Danielle, temper,_ I told myself. Alright, I admit that I do have a pretty flammable anger issue, but that's beside the point. "Okay. If you take the first four letters of my first name- d, a, n, and i- you get Dani. Personally, I find the pairing of the names catchy," I explained as calmly as I could.

He raised and lowered his eyebrows as if to say "Ooohhh". I continued on with my explanation.

"As I was saying, it's pretty much vice versa too. No one, except for those select three, knows that Danny and Dani Phantom are half-ghost, let alone us, of course. It's been a secret for… almost a year now, I think," I continued, pausing for a question that I knew was coming.

"So, are Danny and Dani Phantom different peo- er, _ghosts_ that took you over, or are they you, just in a different form?" Timmy asked precariously, unsure about his wording, but I understood what he was trying to ask me.

"The latter," I answered simply. "I was just using our 'other names' to make it easier to understand. But anyways, we try to protect Amity Park from the ghosts that escape from our portal that plague the town. Unfortunately, sometimes we get framed, and the citizens of the city are pretty biased when it comes to ghosts. They despise them through and through. Especially our own parents to us," I trailed off at the end, remembering how both of our parents wanted to rip us apart 'molecule by molecule'.

Timmy was surprised at this fact. Jumping forward, he blurted "They _hate_ you?" incredulously.

"Well, you have to keep in mind that they don't know that we are them," Danny pointed out factually and gently, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Call it blessed ignorance," I said, spinning back to face the computer screen. I stared at its blackness, that empty void that seemed to be an exact replica of my heart. I still was unsure if I wanted to consider Madeline and Jack Fenton as my parents. **(2)** The screen reflected my worn face, blue eyes full of mourn and weariness. This happened every time I thought about them. For a second though, those tired blue eyes flashed a glowing neon green, but it blinked off within seconds.

"How?" a tentative voice asked. I whirled around in my seat to see Timmy's confused expression. My heart melted at the sight of him. Have I mentioned that I'm super emotional? This caused me to hesitate in giving an answer, but thankfully, Danny came to my rescue.

"Hang on I'll be right back!" he promised, quickly going ghost and zipping into the Fenton Portal. Timmy just stared at the portal where Danny had taken off, his mouth agape. Then he turned to face me.

"Do you have any idea what he's doing?" he asked me, jabbing a thumb at the swirling green emptiness.

"Not a clue," I replied, shaking my head back and forth, my eyes trained on the same spot. That's Danny for you; never thinks, just acts.

I shot a glance at the ten year old as he did the same to me. His sapphire blue eyes met my icy blue eyes. Fitfully, I looked away, trying to act as casual as possible. I had to admit he was cute in his own way…

Danny's voice interrupted my reverie. "Come… ON!" I heard him struggle. I looked back at Timmy, who was attempting to whistle casually. He caught my eye once more.

"I'd- uh, better go help him," I mumbled, getting ready to go ghost, but he burst over to this side just as that familiar coolness encircled me. The rings poofed away as he struggled to tug something- or maybe it was some_body_- out of the metallic octagon. I started up to help him, but he succeeded in yanking the object out. My hand flew to my mouth when I saw who it was.

"_Nocturne_?" I gasped, lowering my hand slightly.

The ghost of sleep continued to try and free himself from Danny's grasp, but my brother stood- well, floated- strong. "What do you want me for?" Nocturne demanded, obviously annoyed. Rolling his eyes visibly, Danny leaned in and began whispering to his captive. Curious, I tried to read his their minds, but Nocturne turned to me sharply. "Don't even think about it, ghost girl," he hissed, scolding me in the process. I bit my lip and slunk backwards, somewhat ashamed, while I let Danny and Nocturne finish their oh-so-important-that-I-can't-listen-in conversation. Finally, Nocturne straightened up and said "Very well. I shall try my best," he proclaimed boldly. At the word 'do', he gathered a blue dust in his clawed hand and threw it over Danny and me, yet I couldn't see if it hit Timmy or not. He was being surprisingly quiet considering the situation we were in. Suddenly, I felt so sleepy… so… slee- _NO! _ I told myself, snapping my eyes open. Unfortunately, almost instantly they began to droop shut again. _Stay… awake, _I tried to command myself, but it was useless. Finally, I collapsed onto the ground and started to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_Timmy's POV~ first person_

_Amity Park~ 22:31 pm~ I think you know where this is taking place_

I stared as Danny and Danielle, who had almost instantaneously fallen asleep after this… dust stuff wafted over them. Then I turned to the creepy dude Danny had dragged in.

"Um… what was that?" I asked, pointing at the two unconscious siblings.

"Ah, do not worry. I just gave them a small nap," he chuckled. "You, though, shall experience what the ghost boy told me to let you see," he said mysteriously. He opened his hand and a purple mist spread over me, causing me to cough violently. I had to shut my eyes to protect them from the stinging, yet pleasant, feeling of this mist.

When it finally cleared away, I opened my eyes to see that portal thingy, except it didn't seem to be active. I stepped closer to see wires littering the inside and a blue glow filling the interior of the short tunnel to nowhere. I frowned, very confused now.

I got even more puzzled when Danielle- or should I call her Dani?- skidded right through me.

"Gah!" I exclaimed, jumping back and seeing three other people in the room with me, other than Danielle of course. One of them was Danny, obviously. The other two were teenagers I'd never seen before in my short-lived life. One had short, ebony black hair, the top pulled into a small, fraying ponytail. She had lavender purple eyes and matching violet lipstick. Her clothes were mainly black- almost Gothic. She wore a black tank top that showed off her midriff and had a purple oval in the center. She wore a green, purple, and black plaid miniskirt, covering purple leggings. Covering her feet were leather, pitch-black combat boots.

Turning to face the other unidentified kid, I saw that he wore a red beret and black framed glasses. He wore a cream-colored long sleeved sweater and green cargo pants. Brown work-like boots protected his feet, and he was messing around with a PDA of sorts. They seemed to pay no heed to me, busy with their own things.

Danielle was wearing the exact opposite of what she looked like in ghost mode. Same outfit, just inverted colors. Plus her eyes were still blue and her hair still black. Danny was still in his street clothes.

"Hello?" I asked precariously, unsure if this was a good decision or not. None of the four adolescents standing in front of me batted an eyelash. I waved my puny hand in front of their faces. Still nothing. As a final experiment, I tried tapping Danny's shoulder, but I fell right through him. Literally.

Of course! This was all just a dream! A phantasmagoria!

"Um, what is that for?" the PDA kid asked Danielle, looking warily at her outfit.

"We," she replied, throwing a jumpsuit at a surprised Danny, "are going in there," she concluded, jabbing her thumb towards the deactivated portal.

Danny looked relaxed for a millisecond, but then fear took him over. "Wait, WHAT?" he cried, stepping forward slightly to catch the jumpsuit. He looked at it suspiciously.

"Come on Danny, a Ghost Zone? You know you want to check it out!" his younger sister persuaded eagerly, putting the puppy dog eyes into use.

The older kid rolled his eyes, but had an expression of sympathy on his face. "Danielle…"

"Please? For me?" she pleaded one last time. Man, she really wanted to explore that portal.

Danny hesitated, thinking about the situation. I knew that he could tell it was risky business going in there. He finally gave in though, saying "Alright, but only for you. Besides, who knows what awesome, supercool things exist on the other side of that portal? It could be a lot of fun and really interesting," he guessed, zipping up the jumpsuit. Danielle frowned, seeing something she didn't like.

"Hang on," she groaned, annoyed. She yanked a fabric sticker of their dad's face off of his chest. "You _can't _go running around with this on your chest!" she pointed out, tossing the thing on the floor. Frowning, I leaned over and tried to pick it up. Much to my surprise, it stayed in my hand, and I stuffed it into my pocket. Hey, who knows?

I watched them as they turned to face the portal, looking very determined. I bit my lip nervously, because I had the premonition that something really bad was about to happen. Stalling a bit, Danielle replaced her red hair band with a white one and knocked her red hat off of her head. _That looks so much better,_ I thought instantaneously, blushing at my musings. Embarrassed enough already, I bent down and picked up the hat too. Not that I'm obsessed with her...

"You ready for this?" Danny asked, his voice unsteady. He turned to look at Danielle, a hint of worry in his facial expression.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she responded, her eyes trained on the portal as if she were in a trance.

Clasping their hands together, the two siblings walked inside. Both mystery kids looked like they were going to bite their fingers off in fear.

I myself wandered forward to get a better view. They looked around, and Danielle exhaled, leaning against the wall.

I saw the button before her hand landed on it.

"NO!" I tried to scream, but I seemed to go mute as the machine _clicked!_ and began whirring at the back. The two mystery kids started to shout at them to get out, but both Danny and Danielle were paralyzed, staring fearfully as green energy gathered and began to cast an eerie glow around them.

Realization hit me faster than a truck going 90 miles an hour. This is how it all started. This is how they became half ghost.

They barely began to turn to race out as the portal blasted them, hitting the two head on with pure green energy. Just an empty void. I wanted to reach forward and pull them out to safety, but I had to remember that in this world, I was just an apparition. They would just slip right through me. Or was it the other way around?

I flinched as their screams of pain reached my ears. I didn't want them to have to go through this. It sounded really painful. Why couldn't I whisk them out? I felt as if I were going to die.

Finally, the explosion subsided and Danny and Danielle managed to stagger out. I gasped along with the other two kids as they passed out, now looking like they did in ghost mode. As Danielle hit the ground, oblivious to the world, the purple mist filled the air once more, choking me a little. **(3) **Pain filled my heart as I reminisced about their accident. I had no idea that it was that bad. I'd assumed that they got injected with something during one of their parent's experiments. I felt so sorry for them.

The mist dissipated once more and I was looking at a different scene. It was inside of a school kitchen. Outside, in the cafeteria, a full-fledged food fight was happening, but they seemed to be throwing the weirdest kinds of food.

"It's not garbage, it's-" somebody started, but abruptly stopped. I whipped around to see the Goth girl from the accident protesting against something she obviously hated. A pale hand snatched her and pulled her under the table she was sitting at. I looked under to see Danny, Danielle, and the technogeek along with the Goth. The siblings started crawling away towards the kitchen as their two friends followed.

"You're gonna pay for this, you two!" some blonde jock shouted, pointing a finger in the siblings' direction.

"Oh great! We're still his favorites!" Danny sighed, addressing his sister. They continued making their way to the kitchen. The foursome opened the door cautiously, peeking inside. I followed their gaze to see a lunch lady ghost. I fought myself not to jump back in fear.

"Heh. Shouldn't be so bad. She looks a little like my grandmother!" Technogeek assumed, looking at the lunch lady ghost in observation.

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Danny asked, unsure about this ghost and what her actions were going to be.

"Hello children!" the ghost began amiably. "Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf! Did somebody change the menu?" she asked pleasantly.

"Yeah. She did!" Technogeek replied, pointing to the Goth girl. Suddenly, the lunch lady ghost grew infuriated and her hair began to look like flames.

"YOU CHANGED THE MENU!" she fumed. I was surprised at her sudden mood swing. Apparently, the other kids were too, because they gasped simultaneously, leaning back in fear.

"THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!" came the ghost's cry. Green flames began to engulf her and show her true power.

"Get behind us!" Danny urged protectively as he and his sister held out their arms to protect their friends.

"Wow… I feel safe," the Goth girl murmured, her voice dripping with sarcasm. I did have to admit that it wasn't a very good plan, the siblings just holding their arms out like that.

"WE'RE GOING GHOST!" they cried, moving their arms from their sides to above their heads. Dramatically enough, the two transformed (which STILL surprised me, even though I was prepared, in a way). Just as they took off to fight that lunch lady ghost, the scene was lost as the violet mist permeated the air once more. **(4)**

When it died down, I was sitting in nothingness. It's hard to describe. It's as if I were floating in pink and orange clouds, except swirly. And more solid. There was a weight in my lap, and I looked down to see a black laptop with that white logo that the siblings wore when they were in ghost form. Carefully I opened it as if it were a bomb about to explode. Blinking on the plain black screen was the word 'PASSWORD', then a text box underneath it.

_Oh crap_, I thought, staring warily at the computer screen. My hands rested on the keyboard, in position, ready to type. Suddenly, as if the computer were talking to me, the password came to me. I had no idea what it meant, but I decided to trust this mystery voice.

Slowly, I typed in '4', '1', a capital 'N', '9', '5', a capital 'L', another capital 'L', '5', a capital 'P', '8', '1', a capital 'N', a capital 'T', '0' (as in zero), and a '?'. I ran the sequence through my head in confusion. 41N95LL5P81NT0? **(5) **was the password? How is someone supposed to remember that kind of password?

Seriously doubting whether the password was correct or not, I hit the 'Enter' key. Almost instantly a box reading 'Hello, Danielle Fenton!' popped up. That disappeared after about fifteen seconds and then a Microsoft Word© document appeared onscreen. After scanning a few lines, I realized it was Danielle's online journal. Part of me quickly told me to shut the computer lid, but the other half of me told me that this is what I needed to read.

_March 1__st__, 2004_

_ Well, I'm basically screwed. I can't believe it. I'll just spit it out right now- I was made half-ghost today. I can't figure out a reasonable explanation for this event. Worse, we (Danny and I) can't tell anyone because of what may happen to us. Our parents are ghost hunters! I can't even tell Jennifer! _**(6)**

_Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do with my life now…_

_ -Danielle (am I even considered Danielle anymore?)_

I frowned as I realized that this had been written the day of the accident. I re-looked at the date of the entry again. March 1st, 2004… I gasped as I remembered today's date. March 1st, 2006! Today it was two years since they got involved in that portal incident! Coincidence?

I think not.

I scrolled down through the rest of March's entries, most of which talked about mishaps with ghost powers, finding phrases that stood out such as 'no control' or 'worried about parents' or something along those lines. I paused abruptly when I saw an entry that particularly caught my attention. The date was in early April.

_April 4__th__, 2004_

_ I think I've gone crazy._

_ Today, Danny and I finally figured out what we should do with these ghost powers- and that's fight against ghosts. How's that for ironic? I'm somewhat iffy about this, but now that I think about it, I think it's a the right thing to do. Hm… Danny and Dani Phantom, the ghost fighters and saviors of Amity Park. How are we going to keep this a secret from Mom and Dad?_

_ -Danielle (Dani?)_

Somehow, I knew that this entry had to do with the scene from the school kitchen. It must've taken place on April 3rd. **(7)**

That was their origin? I guess that night ghost really did have the right stuff.

"_It's not over yet,_" a hushed voice hissed, but not in my head. The laptop disappeared into thin air and a larger screen took its place in front of me. _Movie time? _ I thought sarcastically, but I immediately took the unspoken comment back in fear that whoever had just spoken to me was able to read minds.

The reel started and I was suddenly looking at a tornado. Yes, I'm talking about one of those rotating funnel things. Sirens were wailing in the background, struggling to be heard over the roar of the twister. When I had a good look at the raging storm, the scene switched suddenly and I was looking at what seemed to be a daycare center. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did. I saw a discarded pamphlet littering the floor labeled _Sunnyville Daycare Center_. The entire room seemed to be deserted with the exception for a small, very familiar girl with midnight black hair and sharp, icy blue eyes.

_Danielle,_ I thought, recognizing that sweet four year old face. It was weird to see her as a young girl. She was grasping a Barbie© doll and staring at the window in awe. I knew something bad was about to happen, and I wanted to help her, but I was just watching something playing on a screen. I was just an observant. There was a rushing sound playing through an unseen monitor, much like a waterfall, and then the window young Danielle was staring at shattered into a billion pieces of glass.

She was screaming in pain before I even knew what happened. I saw blood, painting gruesome pictures on the pale blue carpeting. I saw Danielle, clutching herself in terror and confusion. I saw what reminded me of the beginning of NCIS.

I saw pure horror.

The scene on screen disappeared, then the entire screen itself. I looked into my lap as a newspaper, dated June 4th, 1998, appeared, flipped open to the obituaries. My heart almost stopped at the sight of the title of the section, but I forced myself to read the small bit circled in red ink.

Red that reminded me of Danielle's blood.

I slowly read the obituary as realization dawned on me.

_Deceased: Michael and Amber Grafter_

_ Died: June 3__rd__, 1998_

_ Victims of the June 3__rd__ tornado that covered the states of Illinois, Indiana, and Kentucky _**(8)**

Her parents had been killed in that storm.

And I thought my life was tough…

**References and such:**

**#1- I got this parody of YouTube from Wishology: Part 2 (FOP). Personally, I think the scene that features it is hilarious. I suggest you look it up!**

**#2- **_**Restart **_**by yours truly!**

**#3- **_**Restart **_**again**

**#4- Mystery Meat (DP), **_**Restart**_

**#5- **_**41N9 **_**by moi!**

**#6- **_**Restart **_**(once more!) for the character**

**#7- The first episode of DP (Mystery Meat) aired on April 3****rd****, 2004. In that episode, Danny claims it's "been a month since the accident", so I figured it would be about a month (give or take a few days), which would be sometime in early March. The episode also covers the course of two days. So, it would be April 4****th**** that Danny (and Danielle in this case) would realize what to do with his ghost powers. See my reasonings? I bet some of them are wrong though…**

**#8- **_**Restart**_

**My chapters aren't usually this long, so don't think that they will always be like this. I don't want to disappoint you in the future.**

**I also don't own Barbie or Microsoft Word. Personally, I don't want to own them, especially Barbie. She's just retarded (no offense to Barbie fans!)**

**-dani (Daniella)**


	4. Chapter 5

**Um, hi guys. It's me (of course).**

**I feel terrible making you think that this is another chapter, but I need to say this right now, because otherwise I'll put it off until the very last second, and even then I won't do it because I'll forget. So I might as well tell you now.**

**I'm putting all of my 'in progress' stories on hiatus, due to the fact that I will be traveling to Michigan (Woot! Woot!) on Tuesday (6-29), and pretty much right after I come home from Michigan, I'm going to Mexico on a mission trip, which I won't be back until July 16. So I wouldn't expect an update from me until at least the 20****th**** of July.**

**On the bright side, I may be able to persuade my mom to let us visit Fenton, Michigan (yes, there is literally a town in Michigan called 'Fenton'! I think Jack's ego is getting a little too big… XD)**

**Don't be discouraged though. I'll still read your stories and review them (via Kindle), I just won't be able to update because of the lack of computer access. I'll also still be writing down chapters and (hopefully) trying to send things to OwlheadAthena for her to beta-read, so I'll have that all ready to go by the time I get back.**

**I'd also like to announce that I am officially changing my penname to 'CatchingWind'. Yes, I'm still daniphantom149, just under a different penname. This also means that I'll be signing my author's notes differently, just saying '-Daniella' (and those of you that think my real name is Daniella, it's not. I'm just using that name because I'm paranoid about security on the Internet [thanks a lot, mom/teachers/every adult I've ever met]).**

**So this is CatchingWind (formerly known as daniphantom149) signing off for now!**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hey, world of FanFiction! CW here with an announcement!**

**Obviously, this isn't an update or a new chapter or whatever, but it could be! How, you ask? It's very simple:**

**On my profile, I'm holding a poll: which story should I make a rewrite of? Simple, right? Exactly!**

**I've chosen eight of my favorite/most popular stories that I feel I can improve on, and I'm leaving it up to you, the readers, to decide which one I'll rewrite/continue.**

**Like I said, it's so simple! Just go to my profile, click on the poll at the very top, and vote for this story or another favorite of yours. I'll be keeping close tally of the votes.**

**To make this feel more official, I do have just a few guidelines, but they're not anything, really. Here they are:**

***1* The poll closes on August 31****st****, 2013 (8-31-13). I'm setting this deadline so I'll have time to write it. I want to get the winner up by my birthday, which is 9-20. Just make sure to cast your vote by then!**

***2* I've set the rules so that you can vote for a maximum of two (2) stories. I do this so that you won't complain about not being able to choose. You're welcome. :)**

***3* I don't know if this is possible on these polls, but please vote one time only! I don't want this to be swayed in any way, so vote once.**

***4* You don't necessarily have to vote for this story. Like I said, there are eight (8) choices, and you can pick your favorite(s) of them. I also encourage you to read the ones you're not sure about!**

***5* If a one-shot does win, I will rewrite that one, but I will also rewrite the runner-up oneshot as well, just to make sure that everybody's happy.**

**Anyway, pretty please take the time to vote! I want this to be a birthday treat for me and a fun treat for you guys. Like I said, take the time to read the other options if you'd like, and most importantly, CAST YOUR VOTE(S)!**

**Thanks so much for your continued support and encouragement! As for current stories, especially **_**Exchangeability**_**, I'm working on getting them updated, so stay tuned!**

**Vote for your favorite for the 2013 CW Redux!**

**-CatchingWind**


End file.
